The Girls From The Other Side
by Shiningpink
Summary: A trio of friends, after Bing watching FMAB, were sent to the world of Alchemy by Truth when they pretended to use alchemy and Truth blocked their memories! Now with the trio scattered will they find each other? What are Truth's intentions? How did they even get to the Gate? R&R to find out what happens! May have a bit OOCness And random characters might show up in the closing.
1. Prologe

_I never thought it was possibe, real even, everything that has happened to me... you would all think I'm lying or am just telling stories, but I'm not. Everything I have been through... everything your about to read is_ _ **TRUE**_ _ **.**_ _Now then I guess I should explain a bit shall I? Well before I begin I should write how this all began..._

 _It all started out of pure curiosity. Me and two of my best friends decided to get together and watch Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood, or FMAB for short. After about three days when we were done binge-watching the show one of my friends thought it would be a grand idea to test out if alchemy was real by drawing the alchemic circle for human transformation on a big black square poster board. Of coarse we did do it, but I didn't regret doing it later when we did the nessasary steps to "activating" and it had actually worked and the three of us were inside of the gate. When I saw Truth I was paralyzed with fear and was reapting in my head, who knows how many times 'This can't possibly be real!' but no matter how many times I did it could not change the fact that I was looking at Truth. So, Truth decided to send the three of us to Amestris to show us this is all real, but we still had to give him something in return... our memories..._

 _Now I bet your wandering how is it possible I remember what happened? Well you'll find out as you read. Oh I almost forgot! I have to tell you my name! I am Kaitlyn T. and the two friends that I traveled with are Meghan W. and Isabella D. Now it's your choice believe that my story is true or that it's just an anime fan's dream come true..._


	2. Amnesia

**Hey there fellow FMAB fans! Welcome! This is my first FMAB story and I am actually quite proud at how well I wrote the prologe. Now there could be a little OOC because I have not watched FMAB in awhile, mostly due to the people who decide what shows and movies are put up on Netflix. Well let's start reading the chapter shall we?**

Chapter one

Amnesia?

* * *

(Ed)

It has been five months since I traded my alchemey for Alphonse, five months since we defeated father and the humonculi, five months since I've been here, at the Rockbells' house and automail shop. In those five months I have spent a month in central with Al, who's body was malonurished for being in the gate for so long. Al had to eat food was all mashed up because if he ate solid food he would start to feel sick and throw up. When his bones didn't show that much and he could eat solid food they started having him do walking thearapy sessions and little by little he was walking with ease.

When Al started walking without falling we cheaked him out of the hospital and took a train to Resembol so it will be easier for him to recover. After all Resembol is a small, easy going town and it's our home Al would recover here much better then Central City.

"Hey Ed! Stop spacing out!" yelled Winry. Winry, she's our friend for as long as we could remember. "Hey Ed! Are you even listening!? Do I have to get my wrench?"

"Oh uh sorry Winry I was just thinking about something. So um... what did you want?" I asked her, still afraid she'd get her wrench, I swear she's going to give me a concussion with it one day.

"I asked you if you could go to the bakery and ask Mr. Johnson if my order was ready, and you should bring Al and Den with you. Den could use a walk and well I'm sure Al would want to go with you."

"Okay fine... Did you already pay for your order? I'm saving my cens, I'm no longer a State Alchemist and getting paid." I asked, being a part of the miliatery... it was only for the funds so me and Al could find a way to get our bodies back, never thought I'd miss it, though of course I'm not going to admit that.

"Of course Ed, now go! Al and Den are outside." Winry said pushing me out the door and handing me a piece of paper. " Give that to Mr. Johnson and he will give you my order." She said before closing the door.

I pocket the piece of paper went turned around to find my little brother playing with Den. He was wearing a light-blue short-sleeved dress shirt and grey pants with brown boots. I was wearing my ushal clothes, a black tank-top, with a black jacket, black leather boots, brown leather belt and black shoes and my trade mark red over-coat. With the Flamel cross on the back, Al, of course, wanted to remember our adventures and had the Flamel cross sewn on the left sleeve of his brown leather jacket that he left in the house.

"Hey Al!" I called out to him as I aproached him.

"Yes brother? What is it?" Al asked me.

"Winry asked me to go to the bakery and told me I should bring you and Den along."

"Okay, let's go then! We don't want to keep Winry waiting."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Den we're going to see Mr. Johnson."

We walked to the bakery, with no clue about the events that are about to take place.

* * *

(?)

I was staring at something blue... wait... something white just entered in my area vision. A cloud. I was staring at a cloud, it kinda looks like a wavey snake, in the sky. I have been staring at the sky the whole time, but where? I had no idea I can't remember, anything at all actually, well excepet for some basic stuff like my name, age, math, how to speak and write. I could also remember I a few things about myself, like how I like drawing, writing stories and ice cream. I also remember how I hate and fear bugs, and I hate how people talk or bother me when they are trying to think. But what's weird is I can remember all of the element on periodic table and where each element is placed on said "table", but not any sciencey things, just the elements...

After contemplating my choices I decided I should just stay here and wait for someone to find me. I mean someone is bound to come and look for me, right? Yea someone will. Hm? Oh, I have glasses on. I wonder how messed up my vision is for me to have glasses. So I took them off and found out they are reading glasses, but I guess I like wearing my glasses all the time.

So I turned to lay down on my side and folded my glasses and put them beside me. I closed my eyes and slept, for some reason I was really tired.

* * *

(Al)

Brother, Den and I are walking back to the Rockbells' home from the bakery, Ed was carring a bag and so was I, of course since Ed worries about me still he decided to carry the heavier bag, even though it was a little bit more heavy.

Then Den started winning and barking at us. "Den? What is it?" Ed asked. This wasn't like Den, something was up and brother could see that too.

Den went off and we chased after him, him stoping to make sure we were following him. Where he led us to wasn't where we were expecting him to lead us to. The cemetary. Of course he didn't lead us to the cemetrey itself, but to an unconcious girl.

The girl's short, dark-brown, hair was tied up in a low ponytail with bangs framing the sides of her face. She was wearing a navy green jacket and a dark-red shirt and black pants with brown laced boots. Next to her was a tan bag and a pair of black and blue glasses.

"Hey Al I'm going to see if I can wake her up." Ed told me.

"Wait brother! Don't! She might have a panic attack!" I told him, in truth she looked so peaceful sleeping here, despite being at a cemetrey.

"Al people might be looking for her and she could have just been lying down here and fell asleep!" Ed then went to wake her up before I could stop him.

It only took a couple of shakes and a bit of yelling to wake her up. When she did she sat up, grabbed her glasses and put them on and looked at us. "Um, who are? Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked us. She looked at me and my grey eyes met with her brown ones.

Then I realized she was looking for answer. " Um no, I don't we've met before. I'm Al, this is my brother Ed and that's Den, our friends dog. What's your name?"

She looked a little puzzled and muttered something under her breath that couldn't hear and then answered my question. "I'm Kaitlyn and um... I think I have amnesia..."

* * *

(Kaitlyn)

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see two boy's found me, infact they told me that it was their friend's dog, Den, that led them here. Though what's more surprising was they seemed so... familiar yet we have never met, strange right? As we were going to where the house they're staying in they had started asked me a question, well Ed did.

Ed, the short one,asked me first. "So Kaitlyn do you remember anything at all?"

The tall one,Al, then added in "Of course it's okay if you can't remember. A lot of things take time."

So I started thinking. I tried reaching into the dephts of my memories and I could only grasp at little vague flashes of things, but one was clearer then the others, still vague but more... defined, it was of a figure only visible because it was outlined by black. The figure itself was the same color of the room, white.

It was then that I noticed that Ed was trying to get my attention. "Hey!" the boy was waving his hand in front of my face. "Hey can you hear me Kaitlyn?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just thinking."

"Well come on, we're almost there."

"Okay." I said, deciding to ask them if they know anything about the white room later.

* * *

 **Heh heh heh...this chapter isn't what I expected but I'm proud of it nonetheless! I hope you readers are enjo-**

 **Ed: Hey where are we!?**

 **Pink: -yed. *la sigh* In my own personal dimension.**

 **Ed: YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE ME AND AL FROM OUR OWN WORLD!**

 **Pink: Yes I can because time never really passes here so when I send you back it's like you never left and this was all a bad dream or just a regular one.**

 **Ed: BUT YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE US TO ANOTHER DIMENSION! THIS IS KIDDNAPPING!**

 **Al: Brother I wouldn't argue with her. She said this is her personal dimension, that means she has control here and no time actual passes here so we can't prove she kiddnapped us.**

 **Pink: Well that's from one perspective... buuut I only have you here to make things entertaining for the readers aaaannnddd it get's lonley here...**

 **Fem!Italy: I'll keep you company signorina~**

 **Pink: Thanks but... (punts Italy towards TCTP) THIS IS THE FMA AREA! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE HETALIA FANDOM AREA!**

 **Ed: ...**

 **Al: ...**

 **Pink: Al why *gasp* don't you *inhale deeply* finish this up *breathing heavely* I'm just gonna * huge intake of breath* pass out *release air* from the yellin... * passes out on the floor***

 **Al: ... um if you want keep up with this storey then follow... and if you like then click favriot, and if you review to encourage, to point out spelling errors, and to point out ways she can imporve her writing she'd be really happy, bye.**

 **.**

 **I would also like to make a shout out to the only one to review! I am so happy you are a believer and thank you for reviewing!**


	3. The Necklace

**Now chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Necklace

(Kaitlyn)

When we got to the house a blonde haired girl wearing grey overalls, a black shirt and brown boots was sitting on the porch steps. When she saw us she immdiantly threw her wrench at hit Ed's head. She then scolded Ed for taking so long to come back.

"Ed! What took you so long!? You should've been back an hour ago!" Winry yelled at him.

"I know but Den ran off and we followed him." Ed said. "When we caught up to him we found this girl, Kaitlyn, unconcious bye the cematary."

"And you expect me to belive that!" yelled the blue-eyed girl. She had picked up her wrench and raised it to hit Ed but Al stopped her.

"It's true Winry!" So that's what her name is! "She was unconcious by the cematary!"

Winry looked to me for conformation and I nodded. "Yep they did! And I'm thankful too cause I can't really remember much of anything." I looked at her straight in the eyes hoping she wouldn't think I was lying.

"Mmm... okay then you can stay here till you can remember anything." she said.

"Thank you so much!" I said and I hugged her.

"I-It's alright just I can't breath." I let go of her quickly and looked at my shoes and apologized. "It's okay you just don't know your own stregnth. Oh and my name is Winry."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Kaitlyn." I smiled at her.

"Same here."

She led us inside and we were met with another person. She was a litte old lady, her grey hair tied in a bun, she wore glasses and was wearing a brown dress with a white smock. She looked at Ed and gave him a sweet smile. "Welcome back Alphonse" she then turned to Ed with a smirk "and you too have you grown shorter since breakfeast this morning." she said to Ed.

Ed exploded with anger. "Who are you calling short you pint-sized granny!"

I hit the back of Ed's head and scolded him. "ED! Hasn't anyone taught you to respect your elders! Besides can't you see this is the kind of reaction she wanted from you!" I looked him in the eyes and continued. "Can't you just act more mature!" I crossed my arms with a huff and turned away from him.

"Well aren't you smart. These boys sure can learn a thing or two from you." said the little old lady. "My name is Pinako." Pinako held out her hand to me.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Kaitlyn." I replided, shaking her hand.

Winry then took me to a spare bedroom. "You can stay here, we ushally use this room for customers, but you can stay here till your memories return."

"Thank you so much for all your help!" I said. "If you need any help around here I'll be willing to help."

"Oh no it's fine, besides the boys could use a distraction." Winry left and came back with some blankets and a pillow.

"Really Winry thank you so much!" I sais taking the blankets and pillow.

"It's no big deal, and I'll be down stairs if you need me." Winry then left and closed the door.

I looked around the room and I grasped at somthing around my neck, it seems I have a nervous tick- wait. I'm wearing a necklace.

I looked at my necklace and saw that the charm must have another part to it because it seemed unfinished. On the back my name was ingraved in it, as well as the word 'we'. I had no idea what it means, but I guess I'll be able to find out when I find the other pieces. I wonder if other people had them, somewhere, but who?

Someone knocked on the door and then I went to open it. "Oh hi Al, do you need something?"

"No I came to tell you to get ready by tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because we're heading to Central City tomorrow morning."

Of course I didn't know then, but this is where our adventure began.

* * *

(?)

"Okay let me ask this _again_." I woke this morning in an office and got arrested for trespassing. I stayed in cell till a officer, with grey messy hair, called Vato Falman had came to retrive me to be interrigated by a blind man. This blind man's name is Roy Mustang, he had messy black hair and they both are wearing blue uniforms. "Pay attention!" I held my sholder in pain cause the man, despite his blindness, hit my shoulder with a roll of newspaper. Yes newspaper, what did he think I'm a dog!?

"Yeesh! You have good aim for a blind man." I stated, still rubbing the place where he strucked me.

He smirked, but frowned a little, then continued what he was saying. "Why did you come here to Central HQ? And how exactly did you get in?"

I sighed, and looked down thinking. If I tell them the truth they won't believe me, and I can't get anywhere if I lie. So the truth it is. I looked up at him and said "Ok, well let me explain." I drew an intake of breath and explained. "Well I can't remember much of my life, it's like something is keeping me from remembering." Mustang had his eyes closed, listening closley to what I was saying. "I have no idea _how_ I got here, I just woke up in a daze till I realized I have no _idea_ where I am or how I got here. I was- and still am- clueless about everything, sure I can remember _some_ things, but thats really only my name, age, some common knowlage anyone can get just bye walking down a street, my likes, dislikes, fears, and all that shit."

When I was done with my explanation-rant, Mustang just sat there, and when he opened his eyes he said "She's telling the truth." That was when I noticed a woman with blond hair tied in a sloppy bun and grey eyes, wearing the same uniform, was standing infront of the two oak doors, that I had entered the room from.

My gaze followed her till she was standing by Mustang to help him find his way to the big desk behinde him and motioned me to follow. "You know, you should probabley work on your interrigating skills." I said. He didn't say anything so I continued. "There are tricks to an interrigation, you can have a partner help you and one can be nice while the other will be mean to the person your interrigating."

Mustang looked intrigued by what I'm say and just let me keep explaining.

"You can also start with the friendly 'Let's get to know each other a bit' questions to then lead on into asking the important questions. And then there's the method you were using, and also the method where you switch from being nice to being bad, though they are all effective, but I suggest using them on suspects or incases like mine, not interrigating the victims or witness."

"You have good points, um..."

"Meghan." I supplied.

"Meghan... would you like to help us out around here? I can't see so I can't see anyone's nervous tics if they're good at lying."

"Sure thing Boss man! It's not like I can go anywhere, no memories on my life remember? Cause apparently I can't remember a damn thing."

"I can already tell you'll fit in with the rest of my unit..." said covering his eyes.

I smiled and said "So where am I staying? And I might need a map for this goddamn confusing place, this bulding is like a damn maze."

"Hawkeye."

"Yes sir."

"Do you think the house has enough room for another stray?" he said with a smirk.

I looked at him with a smirk of my own and held my hands up as if i was begging like a dog and said 'woof'. Then I noticed what he said that and asked "Wait are you two going out?"

Mustang fell out of his chair and Hawkeye blushed with widen eyes. Mustang got up and was facing to the right about to scold a potted plant till Haweye turned him to face me.

"Me and Hawkeye are old friends, and we only live in the same because I can't see where I'm walking!"

"A little defensive there aren't we? What did you two get in a fight and she had you sleep on the couch?" I said tauntingly.

"Why you little-"

"Sir should we ask _them_ if they would know anything about people appearing from nowhere without any memories?" she inquired. "They are experts in finding and gathering information, if they don't know anything then we can always ask them to look into it."

"Good idea Hawkeye" Mustang said after recomposing himself. "I'll call them now."

Mustang grabbed the phone and put in a number and waited.

When the person on the other line answer I could here a female voice answer.

 _"Hello? Rockbell Automail shop, Winry speaking, are you calling to set up an appointment?"_

"Hello Winry can you get one of the Elric brothers for me?"

 _"Oh Colonel Mustang! What a surprise, I'll call Ed over."_

After a bit of shuffling from the other line a male voice started talking. _"Hey Mustang what do you want? Me and Al are sort of... busy with something."_

"Well that can wait a bit Fullmetal, this is not a house call."

 _"Colonel we both know I'm no longer a State Alchemist and can you cut to the chase already? We sorta have company..."_

Mustang huffed and said "Alright then, do the two of you know anything about someone appearing from nowhere or someone waking up with no recollection pf their past?"

The line on the other side was silent, though I think I heard some whispering. Then the guy on the other line finally spoke. _"Colonel, this may be a coincidence, but this morning around eleven me and Al found a girl unconcious by the Cemetary and when I woke her up she said she can't remember anything about her past."_

Mustang sat there a moment then said "I think there might be a possible connection. You three take the next train to Central."

 _"Alright Mustang we'll be there in about two or three days."_ The other line went dead and Mustang put the phone down.

"So I guess I'm staying at your house then?" I said to Mustang.

He sighed then Hawkeye said "Well sir there aren't many options."

So I'm staying with them for awhile huh? Well I guess it's better than a stinking cell.

* * *

 **WAHHHH! NOOOOOOO! Meghan went a bit OOC on me! That is not Meghan's actual personality T-T. Oh well what's done is done *la sigh* Well at least I got a bit of her personality in there...**

 **Meg: How do you write your friend with the wrong personality!?**

 **Pink/Kaite: Lo siento Meghan! I guess I can't really write your actions cause you have a very... complex personality**

 **Meghan: *glare***

 **Winry: So where are we again?**

 **Roy: Yes can someone explain! ... Hold on... HOW AM I ABLE TO SEE!? I should not be able to see! *** **though I'm glad i can***

 **Pink/Kaite: Well your here in my universe! Here I can do amazing things! Like telaport people here from their world~**

 **Ed: Don't you mean kiddnap?**

 **Al: Brother didn't she go over this last time?**

 **Pink/Kaite: Anyway while you are here Roy you are able to see. Of course I can always make you blind again, buuut I don't like to see people suffer when I can do something about it.**

 **Prussia: Kesesese does that mean you can increase my awsomeness?**

 **Pink/Kaite: I could, buuut since you crossed the fandom border I won't do it, now go back!**

 **Prussia: Vait- *Before Prussia could finish Pink/Kaite punted him back to TCTP***

 **Pink/Kaite: AND DON'T CROSS THE BORDER AGAIN UNLESS I LET YOU! Now... Ita-chan ... would like... to do the... thing? Plz. *passes out***

 **Meghan: WELL THEN WOULD YA PLZ FOLLOW THE STORY FOR UPDATES ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND FAVERIOT IF YOU ENJOY THIS SO FAR! AND LEAVE A GODDAMN REVIEW FOR SPELLING ERRORS OR FOR ANYHING AT ALL! Now I'm going to the Hetalia fandom area!**


	4. Bella in Xing!

**This chapter mainly focuses on my friend Isabella, but we all call her Bella! Enjoy!**

 **And they are speaking in another language till they learn that Bella speaks English or um 'Amestrian'? Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3

Bella in Xing!

* * *

(Ling)

"Master Ling?" asked Lan Fan, my closest friend and my body guard. She was wearing her ushall clothes that she wears to conceal herself so she can watch over and proctect me.

"Yes Lan Fan?" I answered her. I was wearing the same clothes I wore when Lan Fan, Fu and I went to Amestris.

"Early this morning, when some of the guards were out on patrol they found a girl unconsious."

"Hmm... Let me know when she wakes up and make sure there are guards watching her, we don't know if she is a spy or needs help."

"Of course Master I will tell them right away."

* * *

(?)

I have been drifting from in and out of sleep for awhile. I wake up, but I kept my eyes close so I can fall right back to sleep. I really didn't want to get up, but then I heard voices. Now I would've gone back to sleep if the words they were saying were foriegn. I could not understand what they were saying.

I had willed myself to open my eyes and gather my bearings. Of course this was when I realized I didn't know where I was, or anything actually. This is bull! If I can remember certain things about myself why can't I remember my past!

I suddenly heard someone speaking, actually yelling, in a foriegn language. I sat up and looked at the person talking. There were three people in the room, all dressed in black, wearing masks each with different designs. One of them left and I m now left these two, mask 2 and 3. Of course they have actual names, but of course we have a communication problem.

Then masked guy 1 came back with a girl with black hair in a mask and a man with black hair and narrowed eyes. He was talking to me, but of course I couldn't understand a word he was saying. My confusion must have shown on his face cause he started to say a phrases in different languages, pausing each time while looking at me for confermation. He kept doing this till he said "Hello what is your name?"

I answered "My name is Isabella, but I think people had called me Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella, my name is Ling." Then he asked me "Bella, what do you mean by 'I think' shouldn't you know?"

Then I told him "You see I can't remember my past. I can remember a few things, like my name, age, and some other common things people would know about.

He sat there contiplating then answered "Well I guess the first place we can start to look for where you come from is Amestris, but we would have to travel across the desert."

"Ok... wait we?" I asked him.

"Yea why not? Me and a friend of mine were planning on visiting some friends we have there, if we accompony you it would be killing two birds with one stone."

I thought about it and nodded. "Yea you're right, besides it's not the best idea to send someone with no expirence of crossing the desert across the desert, exspecially when they have no idea where they are going and have no memories." I lightly tapped my hand with my fist to remind them.

"Okay well I'll have someone gather the supplies we'll need to cross the desert, oh and this is yours." He raised a big colorful bag and continued. "You were found with this and we exaimened the contants to make sure you weren't a spy from another country." He handed it to me and left with the girl and masked guy 3, leaving masked guy 1 and 2 here to keep an eye on me.

I took this chance to examine myself, and my bag's contents. Appearently I wore a brown pair of glasses. I was here a blue sweat shirt and a white shirt. I had grey pants and brown laced boots. Also, around my neck, was a necklace and the charm apparently had other pieces.

In my bag was a sketch book that was falling apart, some colored pencials, regular pencials, pencial sharpeners and eraser caps. I had also a couple of books. One thing in particular in my bag was that their was a piece of paper with messy writting. I was definetly done in a hurry. On the paper was written:

 **Meghan and Kaitlyn find them.**

 **Think of the Truth.**

After examining many times she put it away thinking trying to think about what it means. Then an old man is a mask opened the door and said told me to rest. He left and I took of my glasses, putting them to the side, next to my bag. I went to turn of the light then went back to wear I was and went to sleep, my mind wondering about the note in my bag, and what does it mean by 'Think of the Truth'.

* * *

It took three _days_ to cross that desert, but we were finally in Amestris. Ling, this little girl named Mei, who had brought along a little panda, me and the masked girl, no longer wearing her mask, along with the masked old dude, also not wearing his mask, had sneaked aboard a train and advoiding the men asking for tickets somehow. Ling had called someone before we got on a train heading to Central City, apparently we are meeting someone at the train station.

When we arrived at Central in two days, and we were greeted by a young boy with short blond hair and grey eyes. Mei immiedetly ran to him and hugged him with her little panda.

"Alphonse! I've missed you! I'm glad that you're out of the hospital now!" she exclaimed.

"So am I Mei." said the blonde. He looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "I'm Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Isbella, but I don't mind if you call me Bella." I responded, returning his smile.

"Hey Al! Where's your brother?" asked Ling.

"Oh brother is back at Central Hedquarters with Colonel and those two girls that turned up yesterday." While they were talking the girl's panda had climbed it's way up on Al's shoulder, but I barely noticed. I was too busy thinking about what Al said. Those two girls... could they possibly be Kaitlyn and Meghan, the two I'm supposed to look for?

I was too busy thinking to pay attention when Ling brought me back to the present. "Hey! We're heading to Central Headquarters, come on let's go before your left behinde!"

I ran after them and I found that there was a car waiting there for us. It was a bit cramped. The girl, who I learned was named Lan Fan, and the old man, who's name is Fu, decided to follow the car on foot. While the four of us were shoved into the back seat of the car.

Since Mei is kinda small, she was sitting on my lap, mumbling somthing about Al. Ling was next to me, pushing pour Alphonse against the other side of the car, of course Ling was sanwiched in between us.

And so we were on our way to Central HQ, albit unhappy though with the space. Little did we know that this was the start of a grand adventure.

* * *

 **Me: Yes and another chapter done!**

 **Ling: Hold up. Why is short stack in here!**

 **Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU NEED A MAGNIFINE GLASS TO SEE 'EM!?**

 **Al: Brother no one did.**

 **Me: Hahahaha! Ah the classics! *Wipes away invisible tear***

 **Bella: This is so awsome Kate! Hold on, where did Meghan go?**

 **Me: Oh she went to the Hetalia fanfic area to go and see the characters that I transported there!**

 **England: Ah that is why I am here.**

 **Me: Ok England, before I send you back.**

 **England: Your, um, friend is going crazy and making us...** _ **do**_ _ **things,**_ **could you please make her come back?**

 **Me: Sorry, but I have no control over my friends, bye! *kicks England back to Hetalia fandom* Ling sign off!**

 **Ling: Follow or faveriot and review to keep shorty from yelling at the author!**

 **Ed: WHO ARE YOU- *Ed has been cut off for using up his short span of speaking time :)***

 **Me: Thanks for another review! There are now two reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Weird Reunion- of sorts

**Hey FMA or FMAB fans! Here is another chapter! ( Reviews so far- 3) Thanks for the reviews! I get really happy when I see them!**

Chapter 4

The Weird Reunion- of sorts

* * *

(Kaitlyn)

When we got to Central, after five days becuse the tracks were wreaked and it took almost two days to fix. We went to Central HQ right away and the two brothers took me straight to Colonel Mustang's office, who I learned about on the way.

When we got there Ed went to big wooden doors, ignoring every one else in the room, and kicked the doors open, When they opened, I looked in to find that a blind, black haired man, at the desk with a bolde haired women and girl with dirty blonde tied up in a long braid that went down to her waist.

The only one in the room that were phased by him kicking the door open was the blonde girl. "Ah Fullmetal, your here." said the blind guy.

I looked at the woman, who was standing next to the blind guy then at the girl. Looking at them I'm to guess the blind guy was Mustang, the blonde woman is Hawkeye and the girl, who actually looks about my age, is the girl that appeared at the same time as me.

My suspisions were correct when he started talking again. "I'm Colonel Mustang, this is Lieutenant Hawkeye," he said gesturing to the blonde standing by him, then he gestured to the girl. "and that is Meghan."

"Hello it's nice to meet you." said Hawkeye, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet ya too." I said, accepting her hand. We all introduced ourselves then everyone else started talking to each so I sat on the couch and held my hand out to Meghan. "Hey there!"

"Hi." she said accepting my hand. "You got memory loss too?"

"Yea, you too?"

"Yep."

Wow small talk is hard! This conversation was so akward! Then again we have no memories so... Then I saw somthing shine from her neck and saw it was a necklace. "Hey can I look at your necklace, please?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." She removed her necklace and handed it to me. It was like mine, but different. I put the two together, but the lines didn't match. That means there's another piece! I flipped it over and saw her name was engraved in it. "Hey can I have it back now?" She said when she tapped my shoulder.

"Sure." I handed it to her and saw Al had left. "Um hey Ed, uh where did Al go?"

"He went to go and get some people from the train station, he'll be back though."

"Oh okay, but um..."

"Yes? What is is?" asked the Colonel.

"Well I think me and Meghan here used to be friends, well before the whole memory loss thing."

Everyone looked at me.

"Where'd ya get that conclusion!?" Meghan asked me.

"Well when I looked at your necklace I saw it looked like mine, so I tried to see if they would match, but they didn't. _But_ , there could be a piece that goes inbetween them." I stated. "Plus isn't this situation _suspicious_? I mean come _on_ we did lose our memories at the same time."

"Hmm... your right, but if that's true wouldn't we have awaken at the same place, unless"

"the one responsible..."

"SEPERATED US!" we shouted in realization.

We were about to talk about possibility, but the door opened.

"Hey there long time no see pipsqueak!" said the black haird guy with narrow eyes, who opened the doors.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN RIDE AN ANT!" Ed shouted.

When he shouted that I couldn't help but laugh! And Meghan and another blonde girl, though half of her hair was aqua green, was laughing with me.

"What are you three laughing about!" Ed yelled at us.

"I'm sorry, but I find it funny that you let them get the reaction they want! Besides, your out bursts are hilarious! No wonder why they do it!" I said, still laughing a bit.

"You should listen to her brother. Maybe then people will stop calling you short."

Ed's anger flared up again, but I quickly asked him a question, wouldn't want him to hurt his brother, now do we? "So Ed who are these guys?"

"That guy is a Ling, and I would watch out for him if I were you,"

"Hey!" yelled Ling, but Ed kept going.

"that girl with the automail arm is named Lan-Fan and the old geezer is named Fu."

"So then who the hell are you!?" asked Meghan, looking at the blonde-aqua haired girl upside down from the couch.

"I'm Isabella!" she said.

"Nice to meet you Bella! I'm Kaitlyn and the rude blonde over there on the couch is Meghan!" I said with a cheery smile.

She smiled at me. "Yes! So you two are Kaitlyn and Meghan! I found a note in my bag that said to look for you two!"

Everyone was shocked by Bella's exclamation.

"Hold on! What Makes you think your looking for us?" I asked, then I had an idea. "Do you by any chance have a necklace?"

"Yep! Here take a look!" She took off her necklace and held it out to me and I took it.

"Meghan can I see your necklace again?" she obliged and I took off mine.

I kneeled down over the table in the office and put the necklace pieces together. When the pieces were put together a bright light shined and when it died down someone had gasped.

Correction, Colonel Mustang had gasped. Of course I knew why, we all did. We were all shocked, but not as shocked as the Colonel. "I-I can see!"

* * *

After the madness died down I looked at the necklaces. The symbol that was engraved in it... it meant friendship, I think, when I saw the symbol it came to my mind right away of what the symbol stands for. Then I thought of something, 'Did that light do anything else?'

"Hey if that light cured that old man's blindness, is there a possibility it did something else besides that?" I asked while they were still pondering about how Mustang got his sight back.

"Hm..." thought Al. "Brother do think..."

"I don't know Al, but I'll give it a shot." responded Ed. I wonder what Ed is going to do. Did he lose something like Mustang had?

Hawkeye had taken out a knife and put it down on the table. "Here if you need something to use." Wait why would Ed need a knife?

"Thanks Lieutenant." Ed then clapped his hands together and placed them on the knife. The Knife glowed and shifted, when it stopped the knife was now 3-dimentional star. "Th-this is impossible."

Me and the other two girls were surprised. "What just happend?" I asked.

"Yea what the heck was that!?" shouted Bella in surprise.

"That was awsome! How'd you do that?" Meghan asked.

"You don't know what alchemy is?" asked Ed.

"Hello not much memories, but... I don't know... it sounds vaguley familiar..." I said.

Bella and Meghan had both responded, saying " Yeah." I was puzzled by this.

"Hm, all of you go get some rest, we'll figure this out tomorrow." We all left, except for Meghan, since she was staying at Mustang's house. Although I wish she would come with us, I guess somewhere within me knows her and wants us stick together.

Before we left Bella and I retrieved our necklaces, and so did Meghan when she realized it was still on table. The two of us said good night to Meghan and then we went of to go get a hotel room, with me and Ed briefing everyone about my theory.

* * *

 **Me: I was contemplating giving our memories back but decided against it, it's only chapter 4 after all!**

 **Meghan: I still don't get why you dragged me here.**

 **Bella: Meghan you know why.**

 **Ling: Hey I didn't get any speaking parts!**

 **Me: You had one!**

 **Ling: But it was a _single word_.**

 **Me: One more then some other people.**

 **Bella: Well thanks for reading my friend's story! Plz follow or faveriote and leave a reveiw!**


	6. How it Started

**Story Time** _ **in**_ **more detail! Plz enjoy! Reviews: 4 :P thanks! and I know describing what happened in detail makes no sence but you will see the importance in it, plus might as well get this over with :P**

* * *

Chapter 5

How it Started

* * *

(3rd person)

 _It was August 13th, Friday, Kaitlyn was in her mother's car, a 2016 red honda HR-V, she was on her way to her friend Meghan's house and staying there for a few days. Kaitlyn, Bella and Meghan decided to binge watch FMAB together since Meghan hasn't watched it in a long time and Bella and Kaitlyn haven't watched the whole show._

 _"Were here Kaitlyn." said Kaitlyn's mom. "Now remember no 'inaproppriate' conversations." Correction no talking about how bad of sister I have, no stories of home I shouldn't tell anyone about, Kaitlyn thought to herself._

 _Kaitlyn responded sating "I know mom." You say it every time we go somewhere, of course she never said this or she would get in trouble for talking back._

 _The two got out of the car, Kaitlyn was carring a tan messenger bag, which holds all of her faveriot possetions, well except her computer and kindle fire, and a light-purple backpack with different colored cats on it, this bag held her clothes, phone charger, and toothbrush with a small tube of toothpaste in a ziplock bag._

 _The two walked up to the front door and Kaitlyn knocked on the door. When it opened it was Meghan's mom. Meghan's mom told Kaitlyn where Meghan is then talked to Kaitlyn's mom._

 _Kaitlyn walked around till she got to Meghan's room. Meghan was talking to Bella, who had gotten there earlier, they where talking about Hetalia._

 _"Hoi!" said Bella when she noticed the brunette._

 _"Hey Kaitlyn you can just leave your stuff on the floor." Kaitlyn did what she sais, placing then by Bella's thing's._

 _"So what are we doing first?" Kailyn asked._

 _"My mom got pizza earlier so we can eat that while watching the show." said Meghan._

 _And the did that, stopping for the bathroom or to stretch their legs. In almost four days they were finished with the show._

 _Kaitlyn sighed then said "Were done." she stood up and stretched. "I can't believe we finished it in less then four days!"_

 _"Yeah! I think we just broke a record!" exclaimed Bella._

 _"Maybe."_

 _"Hey guys I have an idea! Let's draw a transmutation circle and see if it works!" exclaimed Meghan._

 _"No!" both Kaitlyn and Bella yelled._

 _"Oh c'mon! It might not even work."_

 _The two thought about then Bella said "Yea! Let's do it!" She said convinced._

 _Kaitlyn sighed she had no choice. "Fine..."_

 _Meghan had went and gotten a black 3 by 3 foot poster board and a white marker._

 _Kaitlyn had grabbed her tan bag to keep close to her, it did have her sketch book and other stuff she has, besides her phone, that was charging along with the other girls phones. She had Pokemon Adventures vol. 1, her 3DS, 3DS charger, with game cards, and her Substitute plushie._

 _Bella had grabbed har colorful messenger bag too. In it she has a sketch book, coloring book, pencials, pens and markers, also a spare pair of glasses._

 _Meghan was carring her navy green crossbody bag. She had taken off all the pins and other stuff off of it. In her bag she also had a sketch book and pencials. She also had her deck of Hetalia cards and a Hetalia manga._

 _"Oh guys before we do this I just remembered!" exclaimed Kaitlyn. "Before we left the necklaces came in today!" Kaitlyn scrounged through her bag and took out a package. She opened it and in it was three necklaces. "Remember, their the friendship necklaces I custom ordered! They turned out great, right?"_

 _"Yea!"_

 _"They're so awsome!"_

 _"Let's put them on! If something happens these might help us!"_

 _"Why would you think that Kait?" asked Bella._

 _"I dunno, maybe because it symbolizes our friendship." They put their respective necklaces on, their names are engraved on the back._

 _"Alright let's see if this will work!" exclaimed Meghan._

 _Meghan had them prick their fingers only deep enough to draw blood, but not enough where it wouldn't scar, after all they would get in trouble if their parents found out they had done such a thing._

 _They put there hands on the transmutation circle, then every thing was black._

* * *

 _When the girls came to, they were in a pure white room, with two big gates, and standing right in front of then was a figure, only visable with it's black out lining._

 _They all stared at the figur in disbelief. That figure was Truth._

 _"Well well well, this is a rare sight! Three girls from_ _ **that**_ _dull world!" It said. "You three have pulled off an astonishing feat, indeed. I never thought it was possible for anyone in your world to use alchemy."_

 _"This is impossible. It shouldn't have worked." Meghan mutuered, feeling responsible for the ordeal._

 _"I knew this was a bad idea. I should have said no." Kaitlyn whispered, so low the other's couldn't hear._

 _"Hm? You three are so different from one another." stated Truth. "A creative mind, a mind of sense, and one of truthfulness."_

 _Thoughts were running through their heads. They could not believe this was happening._

 _Kaitlyn always believed that there could be other universes where all the stories in shows, movies and books were really happening, she wanted it to be true so_ badly. _Now though, she didn't want this to be true. She wanted it to be a dream because she knew what could happen if it was real._

 _There was barely never a time when Meghan wasn't so jumpy and exciting. She was like a cat with a colorful vocabulary. Right now though, she wasn't very jumpy or excited. She felt responsible for bring them here. All Meghan could think about was how she wants this to be some kind of sick joke, that this isn't real and that someone would go on and say 'Gotcha!', but deep down she knew it wasn't going to happen._

 _Bella is always loud, talkative and protective. Not a word came from her mouth. She was shocked, but she still wanted to protect them. She did not know if this was real or not or if something was going to happen. Bella opened her bag and ripped out a piece of paper from her sketch book and grabbed a somthing to write with._

 _"You don't believe, do you?" Truth said. "Well then I will send you to the world of alchemy, then you will see. Of course though, I will have to seal your memories. The only way to get them back is you will have to search for and obtain eight objects that are the key to getting them back. Oh and when you three join your necklaces together you'll remember this conversation, and it will also help you." Truth had then vanished_

 _Bella then quickly wrote on the piece of paper and shoved her stuff in her bag and closed it. As soon as it was closed, the gate in front of them opened. Millions of shadowy black hands grabbed them and pulled them in, overwhelming knowledge cramming into their brain, slowly blocking off their memories, they passed out as they were sent to different locations into the world of alchemy._

* * *

 **Well that is what happened.**

 **Ed: Hey do we really have to be here!**

 **Me: Yes it helps for commentary.**

 **Ed: So we're not really needed!**

 **Me: Yes you are, I like to write commentery after the chapter so I can make it a bit funny.**

 **Winry: Ed stop complaining, is it really that big of a problem?**

 **Ed: ...**

 **Me: Thought so~ Thanks Winry! You can sign off while I go and sleep like the others are!**

 **Winry: Please follow and/or faveriote, leave a reveiw for the author and keep reading, then Ed will stop complaing.**

 **Ed: Hey! I-**

 ***once again Ed has been cut off for he used up his short time span :)***


End file.
